The Word Of Moonlight
by KamiQueen
Summary: My story.My past.My present.My future.My way.My fate.My secrets.Secrets that no one knows.But my past come back.for me.I don't know what should i do.Whether I ever get to know the truth of my life?To exist hope for me? RaiOC PRAY FOR JAPAN! Yaoi warning!
1. Prologue: Past and Present

Nyufi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Haruka: Oh my God! What's your problem? × encompass the ear ×

Nyufi: Nothing! × sing × La-la-la-la-lalalalalalalala!

¤ Mika appears ¤

¤ Haruka's head to smoke ¤

¤ Nyufi aloud (terrible) singing ¤

Mika: What is that horrible noise? I can't sleep!

Haruka: It's just Nyufi. Something very uptight. Anyway, why do you sleep then?

Mika: For our little newcomer writer hanging around all night on the plane! I never slept a wink because of she!

Haruka: Strange ... I could sleep.

Mika: 'Cause you're sleepy you are. An earthquake didn't wake you up.

Haruka: Hey!

Mika: Returning to the original topic. WHAT THE HELL IS HER MATTER?

Haruka: I do not know ... I ask.

¤ Haruka walks over to the still-aloud (terrible) singing Nyufi ¤

Haruka: ×clears throat × Nyufi!

Nyufi: ×falls × Whats?

Haruka: Why are you so excited about this?

Nyufi: ×shine × I am glad that finally you asked!

Mika & Haruka: ×sweetdrop × We tried all the time!

Nyufi: × there watching and waving with her right hand x Anyway ... the point is that ...

¤ Haruka & Mika carefully castle ¤

Nyufi: I forgot. × innocent ×

Haruka & Mika: (sharp) What!

Nyufi: Haha ... hmm ... oh well ... let me get this straight ... hmm ... mmm ... maybe ... no ... uhm ...

Haruka: × whispering in Mika's ear × This is to take some time to capture ...

Nyufi: ... Uhm ... mmmm ... hmmm ... maybe ... AHA! Got it!

Haruka & Mika: Really?

Nyufi: Aha! I wanted to say that I came up with a new Raimundo story and maybe I'm going to finish!

Haruka & Mika: Ohhh!

Nyufi: While we're at it can come from the prologue! Girls. If I please.

Mika & Haruka: Nyufi not own the Xiaolin Showdown or the characters but the story it is her's!

Nyufi: Thanks girls! Well, now the story is good fun to all our readers!

* * *

-1500 Years ago,

The eagle flew on the blood-red sky. A hill toward the thread. Silently circled around the mountain until Unnoticed a traditional Chinese house. He saw that the light emanating from one window to the ledge and flew there. The eagle peered in the window. It saw a woman lying on a bed. The animal's eyes narrowed. It is expected. Then suddenly...

"Ahhhh!" - Screamed the woman

"Hold on lady, Lord Roku will soon be here." - Said one of the servants, and as if on cue, a man appeared out of nowhere

"Amira!" - Said the man then ran to her side and took her hand

"Here I am baby. It'll be fine." - Whispered and kissed the panting woman's hand

"Roku I know, I know." - She whispered back to him

Little more than 10 minutes after one of the maid picked up a small white package and gave the new-mother saying that the child is boy. Amira smiled first when she saw the baby, but then she looked at her lover in horror and said that with tears:

"A-a little, d-do not cry ... do not ... it doesen't move ..."

Roku turned to his children, dropped to his knees when he saw that the little baby's face was white and barely breathing.

"Wh-why ... why ..."

"The Lake." - Said of a servant

"What?"

"The holy lake of souls. Take him there. Maybe the ghosts perhaps us. Why, you too have power over nature. Haste. The small state is deteriorating."

"Honey. Ma-maybe she's right. Hurry up ..."

"You're right, Amira go."

Roku arms raised in his small son, and then helped his love and went out of the house.

Went up the hill, there was a small lake, ying-yang shaped and had two fish swimming in it, the black one white ying-yang symbol, the other black and white ying-yang symbol possessed. (You know like an anime episode was the Avatar)

Roku went into the water and the lake in the middle of (half submerged) rock fetish invested little baby and then went to the mainland. A moment later, it was noticed that the little boy's body was surrounded by white light began when the light ceased the baby's hair was snow white and a tattoo appeared the lower left part of his face.

The father came and took his child from the lake. Roku is pleased to Amira and watched as the baby breathes quietly. A small tattoo on his face suddenly disappeared and his hair changed back to brown. The baby opened his eyes after a minute, a beautiful emerald eyes which looked as though they were thousands of lightning would have been in them. The mother happily raising a small baby in her bosom.

Although they did not notice but the eagle watched over them. When the bird saw that the awake is a great little dark towards the castle it got to the castle flew into a window and a man dressed in black thread on his shoulder, then whispered something in his ear. The man's hair was white as snow and his eyes were red like the sky outside. While the bird spoke to the man's face is a devilish smile and said:

"The Moonlight Dragon was born." (Here is a dramatic silence XD)

"Get ready little Moonlight, because you'll be mine."

* * *

- Today - - Xiaolin Temple - - Normal Pow -

The Xiaolin Dragons looked a relaxed day, Clay play with his lasso, Kimiko looking for new clothes in the net, Omi tested of the tiger instinct, Raimundo was apparently trying to figure out a new joke. Everything was calm, at least until the Dojo is not a scratch, and said:

"Guys! 10 strength shen gong wu Alert! The Moonlight Mower reveals itself! We must hurry!"

"Well, then what are we waiting?" Let's go! " - Omi cried

The kids (except Omit) dressing in street costumes, climb up dojo and went after the wu.

"So. What exactly is the Moonlight Mower?" - Suddenly, "said Clay

"Well. This is one of the oldest shen gong wu, but unfortunately there is no information about it or if it had lost it." - Said of the dragon

"And where exactly is this wu Dojo?" - asked Kim

"In Brazil, and within Rio de Janiero that is was."

When Raimundo heard that where is the new wu he paled.

"Hey Rai." - Said the cowboy

"What?" - asked the Brazilian a little hoarse

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just passed me a cold. That's all."

"Ohhh. It's okay."

While the Xiaolin warriors flew to Rio, everyone got on his own little world and didn't notice that a black eagle watching whit a close eye on them. Specifically, only one of them.

* * *

Nyufi: Hahahahaha! The first chapter is ready! How did you like?

Haruka: Please send back the reviews-

Mika: And thank you, that you have read-

Nyufi: This was the prologue!

Nyufi & Haruka & Mika: Bye-bye!


	2. The Attack

Nyufi: CHAPTER TWO! AHHHHHH! (Maniacal grin and dance...?)

¤ Tensi appears ¤

¤ Haruka & Mika scared to hide behind Tensi ¤

Tensi: (angelic voice) What's wrong?

Mika & Haruka: The fact that Nyufi is mad!

Tensi: I do not (cut a maniacal laugh)

Nyufi: Teeeennnsssiiiii-chaaannnnn! (Trying to stand on Tensi)

¤ Tensi head cut in a (thick) book ¤

Haruka and Mika stares dumbfounded ¤ ¤

¤ Nyufi moaning ¤

Nyufi: Le-legal statement ... ... (faints)

Tensi: fufff ... .. okay, I'll tell. (High air) Nyufi not own the Xiaolin Showdown or the characters but the story it is her's!

* * *

The previous chapter

While the Xiaolin warriors flew to Rio, everyone got on his/her own little world and didn't notice that a black eagle watching whit a close eye on them. Specifically, only one of them.

* * *

2. chapter [The attack]

* * *

Brazil-Rio de Janiero

The Xiaolin warriors arrived in Rio and quietly came down Dojo. Omi was in his Xiaolin robe, Clay is wear the usual cowboy clotes, Kimiko wore green breeches and a long waistcoat of the same color, blue socks, a shirt was blue and a soldier (style) boots she was wearing a blue tint in her hair and a star rubber ring was recorded. Raimundo jeans was a simple black, he wore a black and white trainer shoes and a plain blue sweater. When the wind dragon came down the big dragon quickly put a sweater's hood.

"Dojo, it also looks like a wu?" - Asked Kimiko

"It's like a silver bracelet, a small crescent-shaped decoration on it."

"Ohhh! It's the most magical shen gong wu!"

"Sounds good."

"Come on and get it! Span not I want to stay!"

"Omi stay Oops, oops not span." - Corrected Rai

"OH! So this makes sense now!"

"Ahhh. Come on and just look for the wu."

"Rai. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just tired. I did not sleep too well last night."

"Okay"

"I think to become separated." - "Said Clay

"Good"

The Xiaolin Dragons walked in other directions. Dojo went with Rai. They walked for a while and then the wind warrior noticed that someone followed them and began to go faster, trying to outrun the mysterious man behind him. When he saw that the person behind it is still followed him sped up his pace, but finally realizes that it can not avoid the man and eventually fled. Ran an alley, then turned around and noticed that not just one person is behind him.

All of them were male, at least one symptom of guy approached his footsteps, as he felt his arm tighten the little dragon, he felt that Dojo was shaking, scared. The young dragon warrior picked up the state of war, but only in response to a small quiet laugh got ahead man.

After the man finished his laugh (if it can be called) said in a strong, masculine and a little lustful (?) voice:

"Who are you and what are you doing here? You are new? Just because I have not seen you around. "Raimundo grumbled a bit.

"What do YOU care about is that I'M doing?" - Responded to an ominous tone

"Hmmm. You are bellicose. I like that. My name is Luis. Come with me." Rai grumbled again.

"Go to hell" - said in a menacingly low voice and tried to go

"I do not think so. Hold it."

Before Raimundo had time to react to two guy stuck his arm from behind and arrested him. Luis approached him and took off his hood, looked down and smiled at the young boy.

"Tell me, young and such a good boy why hide his face?" - said while stroking Rai's face with his thumb and grin when felt that the boy was shaking.

"Now." Once again, ask you. Come with me "

"Die." - He said, and spat

"How shameless you are. I think I should be lesson to teach you." - said, and walked toward Rai putting his hands clenched, with a dark smile on his lips.

"We'll see who teaches who . Dojo, grabbing." - Whispered the young boy.

When Luis arrived to Raimundo and wanted to hit him Rai jumped up and kicked his attacker once in the chest and once in the head, he throw back to the wall what is behind him and tumbled down to the ground and pulled the two men who are arrested him. (It was a great banged in their heads! Hahahaha ...)

Whit that he stand up and tried to run but 5 other guy appeared to him. (1,2,3,4,5, I had to call them XD)

2 jumped writes, but he grabbed his hand and threw it to the ground, and then noticed that 4 attacking with his right hook from afresh, he leaned back with his hand on the ground and then relying on the left foot and kicked 4'fist with his right leg and kicked the chest with his both feet and then kicked him in the stomach and showed up over his head. Immediately after he showed up the 4 over his head 3 came out. Rai made a string in the air and then keeping his hand still on the ground when he started turning himself and when 3 get there he got kicked eight times as from which he flew against the wall and fainted.

Then 5, was attacked by a (metal) tube, but did Raimundo backward somersault and by passed the blow, then 5 again attacked him, but it also prevented the Rai with his right hand, 1 appeared suddenly and caught the wind dragon left arm. 1 laughed because he thought it was won, but then Dojo slipped out of the sweatshirt left arm and he bit 1, so he is very frightened and began to let Rai's arm and starting to ran up and down like an idiot (haha) and then Rai stuck 5 arms, jumped up and swung in the air and one kicked him in the head (will be good for the dentists) . Having arranged 5 the wind warriors set out to help Dojo.

Raimundo smiled, took the tube to a 5 was an empty trash (not in a big scuffle fell off;]) and ran off towards Dojo, and took the trash in 1's head and hit that with the tube (it is no wonder then if the stars he'll see). Rai picked up Dojo and ran away.

Luis smiled and stand up and went to the other persons who also defeated by Rai , but ... their eyes were blood red, just like Luis.

"He's really strong. Like the master said." - Then said he thought Luis

"The mission accomplished. Go back. Let's go." A black mist began to surround them, and what has gone on just them cold place there.

* * *

Tensei: Here is the second chapter!

Haruka: We hope that this excitement to all our readers!

Mika: And we hope that we get a lot of new reviews!

Nyufi: You mean, I'm getting a lot of new reviews! (gets dizzy and take her head) Ahuhu! My head hurts! Tensi the evil .. () .. uhuh .. mhh ..

Mika & Haruka & Tensei: (sweat drop) This woman ...


	3. The Moonlight's Story

Nyufi: Chapter Three! (Dance...?)

Tensei: You better tell the disclaimer before you even begin to sing along.

Tensei: Nyufi not own the Xiaolin Showdown or the characters but the story it is her!

* * *

-The previous chapter

Rai picked up Dojo and ran away.

Luis smiled and stand up and went to the other persons who also defeated by Rai , but ... their eyes were blood red, just like Luis.

"He's really strong. Like the master said." - thought Luis and then said

"The mission accomplished. Go back. Let's go." A black mist began to surround them, and what has gone on just them cool place there.

* * *

3. Chapter [The Moonlight's story]

* * *

- Brazil, Rio

Raimundo fast ran as he could and Dojo so on to him as if his life depended on it. The wind dragon suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground. Wanted to get up quickly but in the corner of his eye he saw something shiny. Carefully stood up, then walked into the alley where he saw the light. He bent down to pick up the things that cause the glare. When he raised that he saw this is a small silver bracelet with crescent-shaped decoration on it.

"This is the Moonlight Mower!" - said the little dragon but Rai not heard, too enchanted by the shen gong wu, completely mesmerized him.

"Raimundo! Ha-ho! Is there anybody home?" - Asked Dojo to the boy put off him of his daydream.

"Sorry Dojo.'s Just amazed that why the heylins have not found the wu." - Said while get off

"This is because it is a very special shen gong wu. Perhaps the most powerful that ever existed. It is only possible to detect its presence when it reveals itself. Although I did not think that has ever been manifested."

"Why?"

"I explain. You know, this was the first Shen Gong Wu and not Dashi created it."

"How?"

"It is as I say, that the wu was made where there is good and the bad fuse, it was created by the Holy Souls Lake's central stone, the Moon's silvery light forged and saturated with pure, holy energy, thus became a shen gong wu, even the first! "

"Whoo. But why was it created?"

"It is prepared for the Moonlight Dragon, they was thought that only such a particular object can compete with the purity of the child. Hahm. But unfortunately it have not been used and no one never will."

"Why?"

"Because he is the only who able to use it alone."

"The Moonlight Dragon?"

"Yes, he."

'Actually, who is he? "

"Well. Let me begin of the front." - he waited until Raimundo sat on a bench (where he parted with the others) and said that with restriction - "You know the truth is it was originally four power. The Heylin, the Xiaolin, the Sicciro and Hidden. More than 2000 years ago, they fought each other in a power struggle. On the good side the Xiaolin and Sicciro, on the bad the Heylin and the Hidden stood.

They had peoples who have each had their strength, they were twelve in total. As you know the Xiaolins called them dragons and they are possessed the Wind, Earth, Fire and Water elements. Heylin Tigers were available was the Lightning, Metal, Wood and Shadow power. The other two power per head nevertheless are only two warriors endowed with magical powers. The Siccirok Pumas thats who owned the Light and Sound inducing. Hidden Devils that two people who had the power of Darkness and the Beast directed.

They fighting because of a prophecy. The profecy said that how a child will be born, his will be blessing of the spirits and Moon and he will possess the power of the strongest all of the four elements, he'll be the Moonlight Dragon, but in the long battle the Sicciros and Hiddens died .

But let's get the entity. Everything happened 1500 years ago. In the world has only two major power struggle with each other. The Heylin and Xiaolin. Nevertheless in the battles Roku Miyagusuku the Heylin Tiger of Lightning fell in love with the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind Amira Hakuto. The two warrior fell in love and a son born from this love. His name was Seichi (The Sei is meaning holy) .

When the child birth he hardly lived therefore his parents took him to the Holy Souls Lake and laid him on the central stone what is lying the water, the spirits and the Moon blessed the boy and conferred the power of light and darkness. The child also inherited the power of predecessors, thus possessed the power of the four great powers. He was the Moonlight Dragon.

Nevertheless, one until a dead believe person is aware about the boy. He was the former head of Hiddens, Kuromaro Gethin. He was the Beast Devil anyway. He wanted to himself the boy therefore asked for help from a few fighters whom knew that they not like Roku and Amira's relationship. Barely a month after the birth of Seichi they attacked the Dragon of Wind and the Tiger of Lightning.

The attackers were not others like Amira's sister Kira in the Water Dragon who also loved the Lightning Tiger and Tiger of Metal Habuka Konoru who fell in love with Amira and Kuromaro who of course wanted the kid. While Amira with her sister, Roku is fought with his former teammate. Kuromaro tried to kidnap the little boy, but Roku is a fatal wound at the cost of stopping him. Kira began battle with Habuka who killed Roku.

Roku's last wish was that how Amira protect their children. After that Amira attacked Kuromaro, but he stopped she, causing a serious wound. Kuromaro had almost reached the little one but the mother the last bit of her force opened a portal and sent her child somewhere far away. A Hidden warrior looked at her angrily.

Before she died she said that "you'll never find him."

No one knew or knows where to have a child but the boy's shen gong wu was hidden, at least for now. I do not know why now revealed itself. "

"I see Dojo. Thank you, that you told."

"No problem kid. Look, there are the others."

Raimundo stood and waved the others to come forth.

"Did you find something?"

"No. You Omi?"

"Unfortunately not Clay. And you Raimundo?"

Rai raised in response to a glittering little jewel.

"Good, Now Let's go home!" I'm starving! "

"You always want to die of starvation Clay!"

The Xiaolin warriors was made to leave when a man threw the crowd and fell before them. He was dirty, when saw him Kimiko screamed. Rai stretched out his right hand to help him. The guy was happy to accept and then looked Rai his eyes wide-open and said: "Vento?" (Wind)

Raimundo looked surprised at the boy who standing before him and said: "Armando?"

To be continued ...

* * *

Nyufi: I hope you liked it! And-

Tensi: we get lot of revision and-

Haruka: Lots of favs. And-

Mika: Happy readers!

Nyufi: OHH YEAH!

Tensi & Haruka & Mika (sweat drops) ...


	4. Fragments of the past Part 1

Disclamer: I don't own The Xiaolin Showdown or the character but this strory and the Hiddens, Sicciros, Amira, Roku, Kuromaro. Armando and the other characters in this story is mine...but if it would mine...

Kitsu: Attention everyone! Name changed! Because I liked it better than the previous one and because I love the foxes!

Haruka: I do not understand it, that your love for the foxes to be related here.

Kitsu: The answer is simple! My full name is not "Kitsu" but "Kitsune"which means fox in Japanese. Do you understand?

Haruka: Yes, I understand. But we should not start the story?

Kitsu: Oh! But yes, I will start and sorry for the delay.

"Speak"

_/ thinking / _

**(translation) **

_**(/ authors note /) **_

music

* * *

The previous chapter

The Xiaolin warriors just wanted to leave when a man threw the crowd and fell before them. He was dirty, when Kimiko saw him she screamed. Rai stretched out his right hand to help him. The guy was happy to accept and then looked Rai, his eyes wide-open and said: "Vento?"  
Raimundo looked surprised at the boy who standing before him and said: "Armando?"

* * *

[Fragments of the past. Part 1] / [The gang and the concert]

* * *

-Brazil,Rio

"Armando?"

"Vento?" - a minute of silence -

"Eu não posso acreditar que é realmente você! **(I can't believe that's really you!) **

"Sim, eu não." **(Yes, I'm not too) **

"Oh meu deus! Você não imagina o quanto eu senti sua falta!" **(Oh my God! "You can not imagine how much I missed you!) ** - said Armando and hugged Raimundo . The other Xiaolin Warrior and Dojo just stood and stared, as did the fact that nothing happens(this is also proving a big question mark over their heads).

"Vento vem comigo! Os outros com certeza quero ver você!" **(Vento come with me! The others surely want to see you!) **

"Qual o quê? Espere um minuto-" (Wh-what? Wait a minute-) But Rai did not have time to finish because Armando grabbed his right arm and began dragging him to rush Rai who also was forced to run after him. The others just stared as the two boys ran away andthen a minute later ...

"Ahh! Rai stop!" - Kimiko shouted and started to run to wherever thetwo brown-haired boy went, and the others followed she.

* * *

-5 minutes later-

"Damn!"

"Relax, Kimiko. gonna find him."

"But how?"

"My friends, do not worry, I'm sure that Raimundo's gonna be okay."

"Yes. The kid is right, but let's go and look for more."

* * *

-Rai pow-

We run more than 5 minutes. "Where are you taking me Armando?"- I shouted to him now in English

"I said. The gang!"

Even though we arrived 5 minutes after running a dirty and shabbywarehouses. I remember this place ... This is the center!

"Guys olhar para isto! Então, quem está aqui?" **(You guys look at this! So, who's here?) ** - Armando said. The boys looked at me silently for a moment and then suddenly ...

"Vento!" - they cried simultaneously.

"Realmente senti sua falta cara!" **(I missed you dude!) **

"Vento? Será que realmente você?" **(Vento? Is that really you?) **

"Ahhhh! A vento panther está de volta!" **(Ahhhh! The wind panther is back!) **

"Estou tão feliz!" **(I'm so happy!) **

"Realizou-se bem." **(Hold up well.) **

"Mudou muito." **(You have changed a lot.) **

"Voltar para a banda, certo?" **(You will return to the gang, right?) **

"Deus, vou-me chorar.' **(God,'ll cry myself.) **

"Eu posso. Mamma mia ..." **(I too. Mamma mia...)**

"Vento!"

"Oh linda, que têm crescido!" **(You're beautiful, that have grown!) **

"Parar de corar, pois no final." **(Stop it, because in the end he blushes.) **

"Guys. Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Fico feliz em vê-lo." **(Guys. Long time we met each other. Glad to see you.) **

"Por que você veio? Voltar para a banda?" **(Why did you come? "You will return to the gang?) **

"Não. Eu só estou aqui visitando alguns dos meus amigos." **(No. I'm just visiting here with a couple of my friends.) **

"Whufff..." I hear that groaning and giggling the rest of them. Then ...

"BANGGGG!" - I turned toward the sound source and saw that some big guy in the doorway with gun in their hands, I did not understand who they are, therefore, I looked at my ex-comrades to see if they know, but what I saw horrified me . The faces of fear, anger and resentmentwas written. One of the big guy came Armando and grabbed him by the neck and lifted and then began to speak:

"Você tem o dinheiro para nós, estavam pendurados?" **(Do you have the money with which youhang us?)** I saw Armando gasping for air. I could not stand idly by and juststare.

"Ei você, grande!" **(Hey you big!)** - I shouted to him, he turned to me and the others looked at mescared.

"Huh?" - weighed swear that when he saw me, smiled a bit in the corner of his eye.

"O que você está querida? Anjo onde está se escondendo até agora? Diga quem é essa beleza e por que não tenho visto até agora?" (Well, you dear, who are you? Where has angel been hiding? "Tell me who is this beauty, and because I have not seen so far?) -voluptuously said.

I mean dripping saliva. Brrr ... it clean passage of the cold. Threw Armando to the ground, and came closer to me, the smile was still there on his lips.

"Bem? Você não quer me responder? Qual é seu nome?" **(Well? You do not want to answer me? What's your name?) ** Suddenly I had an idea. I smiled.

"Qual é o meu nome? Talvez eu vou te dizer ..." **(What's my name? Maybe I'll tell you if ...) ** - he said while I started to run my fingers along his chest slowlytoward the collar.

E se?" **(If you?) ** - he asked wistfully, having regard to the hungry. Well, it's worth it to my feminine physique.

"Se você me diga o que quiser na minha banda!" **(If you tell me what you want to my gang!) ** - I cried when I disconnected he at eye level.

"Sua banda? Ainda assim, quem é você?" **(Your gang? Who are you?) ** - screamed at me while he pulled out of mygrasp.

"Quem sou eu? Hh. Meu nome é Vento Panther!" **(Who I am? Hh. My name is Vento Panther!) _(/ XD /)_**

"Vo-você é famoso Vento?" **(Y-You're a famous-Vento?) **

"Sim." **(Yes.)**

"Ok, então você está Vento. Quero dizer, mas a banda também é um monte de dinheiro pertence ao meu!" **(Okay, so you're Vento. I understand, but the gang is also a lot ofmoney belongs to mine!) **

"Ainda, quanto?" **(Still, how much?) **

"$ 5.000." **(5000 $.)** When elsápadtam said. _/ Oh, my God. $ 5000 a lot of money! /_

"Por favor. Dá-me um dia. Eu prometo que até lá vai ter o dinheiro." **(Please. Give me one day. I promise that by then will have themoney.) - **Armando said sudelly

"Você vai ter três horas. Se até então você não terá o dinheiro, você úgyvehetitek que você está morto. Vento separado. Se você quiser, pode ser o novo companheiro." **(Have 3 hours. If by then you will not have the money, then it is certain that you are dead. Vento you apart. if you want you can bethe new companion.) **

"Vá para o inferno." **(Go to Hell.)**

"Se não, então não." **(If not, then do not.)** - he turned and walked towards the door, and then spoke again:

"Lembre-se, três horas, um minuto ou mais" **(Remember, 3 hours, no more nor aminute.) **

Then they are gone, I looked toward the others, I saw that they are concerned.

"Meu Deus, o que vamos fazer? Que ainda vamos recolher 4.000 dólares? Uma vez que é apenas 3 horas!" **(God, what do we do? How will we collect is $ 4,000? Because it isonly 3 hours!) **

"O que aconteceria se Vento cantar?" **(What would happen if Vento singing?) **

"O quê?" **(What?)** - I asked in disbelief

"Esta não é uma má idéia." **(This is not a bad idea.) **

"Sim." **(Yeah.)**

"Adorava cantar quando era mais jovem, e as pessoas te amei." **(When you're younger, you were loved to sing, and the peoples loved you.) **

"E depois que você deixou um monte de gente esperando a sua volta." **(And after you left, lots of people waiting for your return.) **

"Isso mesmo! E talvez isso seja suficiente dinheiro que poderia ganhar para pagar as nossas dívidas." **(That's right! And maybe we could earn enough money to pay off the debt.) **

"O que você acha?" **(What do you say?)** - They looked at me hopefully. Heavens, why am I so butter-hearted?

"Tudo bem. Mas então eu cantar canções em Inglês, eles também devem compreender pelo menos os turistas. Assim, talvez possamos fazer mais dinheiro coletado. Meia hora ser feito dentro do szimpad idade. Falando para todos que Vento Panther trás uma última vez." **(It's okay. But then I sing songs in English, they must alsounderstand at least the tourists. So maybe we can make more money collected. to be ready in half an hour in the old theater. Speaking for everyone ****Vento ** Pantera back one last time .) 

Everyone nodded and started walking. I hope everything will be fine.

* * *

-Half an hour later - a normal pow-

"Oh, come on! Raimundo! Where are you?"

"I do not know Kimiko, but I think that he is ok. Do you agree with meClay?"

"Yes. Do not worry Kimi, Rai is certainlywell."

"Hey, kids. What do you think this is where many people go?" - Dojo said, pointing to a large group of people who went to the other side of town.

"I don't know. I'm going to ask." - Clay walked over to a group ofyoung people.

"I'm sorry ladies, but could you tell me where to go to these people?"

"Hh. You do not know? "- Clay shook his head -

"Well, we're going Vento Pantera's concert, like everyone else."

"Who is this Vento Pantera?" - Kimiko asked suddenly

"You do not know who he is!" - the xiaolinok shook their heads -"Vento is a really good singer, more than 7 years have not seen him, and-"

"He just keeps this concert to help out his old gang, -"

"You know the gang of debt, and -"

"- so he just sings for this. Already at the age of 8 years he was one of Rio's most popular singer, but-"

"- one day he suddenly disappeared."

"Now that he is 15 years old can be."

"I'm very curious what will!"

"You can come. The ticket is only $ 4."

"Okay, let's go. Maybe Rai will be there." - the xiaolinok also went toward the hall, they still did not know what surprise awaits them there.

* * *

-Rai pow-

"Vento Certo, o palco está pronto para uma casa cheia e já reuniu mais de 4.000 dólares. Vamos lá, estão contando com você." **(Okay, Vento, the stage is finished, our house is full, and there are more than $ 4,000 had gathered. Come on. We are counting on you.)**

"Eu sei." (I know.) - I replied, and stepped onto the stage where my old band was waiting. I saw the curtain pulls, I must admit that I was pretty nervous .Anyway. I stepped forward and greeted my fans on english.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad you came. Well then I guess I can also start with the songs. Tonight I will sing 4 songs. Each song is its ownacquisitions. I'm a pretty rusted. Finally, I have not sung for about 7years ago, so if you can not bite my head off. "- then I heard as thecrowd laughs. I smiled.

"Well, then I'll begin. The first song is the Fight Inside._** (/ Kitsu: Here is the text. /)**_

Enemy, familiar friend_ / The song bewitch everyone, this is good. At least I still can sing /. _

My beginning and my end

Knowing truth, whispering lies

And it hurts again

What I fear and what I try

The words I say and what I hide

All the pain, I want it to end

But I want it again

And it finds me

The fight inside is coursing through my veins

And it's raging

The fight inside is breaking me again

It's still the same, pursuing pain

Isn't worth the light I've gained

We both know how this will end

But I do it again

And it finds me

The fight inside is coursing through my veins

And it's raging

The fight inside is hurting me again

And it finds me

The war within me pulls me under

And without you

The fight inside is breaking me again

It's nothing(It's everything)

It's nothing(It's everything)

It's nothing(It's everything)

It's nothingIt's everything

And it finds me

The fight inside is coursing through my veins

And it's ragingThe fight inside is hurting me again

And it finds me

The war within me pulls me under

And without you

The fight inside is breaking me again

It's breaking me, it's breaking me

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart

* * *

-Normal pow-

"Vento is really fantastic!"

"Yes!"

"He is so hot!"

_**(/ Haruka: Rai now sings the "wasting Time" song. Every song that Rai singing in this chapter are from the Red (named band)./)**_

* * *

-Clay pow-

_/ We have arrived and I couldn't believe what I saw it. Raimundo stood on stage and sang, even very good! / _

I listened as the song ended and anotherbegan. **_(/Kitsu: That song is now the "Forever"./)_**

I try to run,

I try to hide from a voice I couldn't satisfy

That was me, Always needing more

And letting go of all I had before

Cause it feels like the end

A wound that I can't mend

I just can't fight any longer

You waited 'til I sobered

You came when You knew that the game was over

I didn't even want to be found  
But you chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever, forever

* * *

- Kimiko pow-

_/ Raimundo can sing! In addition to his amazing voice! I can't believe this! /_

I ignored the signs, opened every door

But I couldn't find what I searched for

I try to fight but I turn and run

Every move I make is the wrong one

You patiently waited for my next mistake

I know it won't be much longer

You waited 'til I sobered

You came when You knew that the game was over

I didn't even want to be found  
But you chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever

You gave me so much more

Than I could ever ask for But I turned and followed

A Road that left me hollow

And still you waited for me to come back home

You brought me home...

* * *

-Omi & Dojo pow-"Wow..."

* * *

-Normál pow-

But you chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever, forever.

After the song ended, Raimundo spoke again. "The next will be the last song and this song is the closest to my heart as well. Overtake You."

Time

It's eating me alive

Unable to rewind

Sink deeper while I'm climbing

Never to arrive

I gave you everything

But still you need to feed

And underneath it all I'm screaming out

Just carry on

Just prove me wrong

I know that I'm dying right now

And it seems that I'm so far gone

But not for long

I'll just be strong and keep knowing

That now I will overtake you

Just want what you can use

Won't risk what you can't lose

Play the victim while abusing

Anyone you choose

A painful consequence

Of standing on your lies

I'm barely breathing but I'm screaming out

Just carry on

Just prove me wrong

I know that I'm dying right now

And it seems that I'm so far gone

But not for long

I'll just be strong and keep knowing

That now I will overtake you

I know that I'm dying right now

And it seems that I'm so far gone (Overtake you)

I'll just be strong and keep knowing

That now I will overtake

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead

Just carry on

Just prove me wrong

I know that I'm dying right now

And it seems that I'm so far gone

But not for long

I'll just be strong and keep knowing

That now I will overtake you

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead (Overtake you)

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead (Overtake you, overtake you)

You'll come to get me(Overtake you)

You'll come to get me

"Once again thank everyone that came and listened to my songs." -applause - "But now I gotta go, bye everyone, and I hope you feltyourself well!" - Raimundo went down off the stage anddisappeared behind the curtains.

* * *

-Rai pow-

Once I was satisfied, Armando and the others congratulated me.Then I saw that the big guy coming at me earlier.I looked at Armando and nodded to him, and he ran away. Then the pig-faced look at me and spoke.

"Parabéns para o seu concerto. Tenha uma ótima voz." **(Congratulations for your concert. You have a great singing voice.) **

"Deixar um circunlóquio. Eu sei que você está aqui pelo dinheiro." **(Leave a circumlocution. I know that you're here for the money.) **

"Se você souber, então por que você não provavelmente não poderiam ser transfe-" **(If you know then why do not you give over, you might not have succe-) **- he spoke, but he cut off when I threw a large bag on his face.

"Aqui está o dinheiro. Agora saia." **(Here are the money. Now get out.) **

"Okay. Mas eu não tenho feito em conjunto." **(All right. But we didn't perform together. ) **

"Eu tenho certeza." **(I'm sure.) ** - I whispered to myself the most.

To be continued...

* * *

Kitsu: Okay ... Originally I wanted to write in one chapter but it was too long, so this will be the next chapter is a continuation , and therefore the section will be shorter. Aniway, I chose Red songs for Raimundo's singing, because this whole story was inspired by the songs of the Red, and I thought that everything fits perfectly Raimundo (certainly in thisstory). Well, most of the chapters of my best friend Dawn (Haruka XD) I have a message and I recommend she to not forget to read the next one either!


	5. Fragments of the past Part 2

Disclamer: I don't own The Xiaolin Showdown or the character but this strory and the Hiddens, Sicciros, Amira, Roku, Kuromaro. Armando and the other characters in this story is mine...but if it would mine...

Kitsu: Here's the sequel. I hope you will like. It's a bit too short. Whuffff ...

Haruka: And It's will be yaoi because I want it! And Rai will know the truth about his past and he will kidnapped and he will falls in love and-

Kuromaro: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH! AND DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SE-RAIMUNDO!

Kitsu: That perverted Kuromaro...

"Speak"

_/ Thought /_

**(Translation)**

**_(/ Authors note /)_**

* * *

The previous chapter

"Aqui está o dinheiro. Agora saia." **(Here are the money. Now get out.)**

"Okay. Mas eu não tenho feito em conjunto." **(All right. But we didn't perform together. )**

"Eu tenho certeza." **(I'm sure.)** - I whispered to myself the most.

* * *

[Fragments of the past. Part 2] / [Prison Break]

* * *

-Outside, in front of the hall / Rai pow

I went out when I saw the guys. _/ Bass._ _This will not end well. /_ I swallowed one.

"Hey guys ..."

"Raimundo! Where are you went?"

"Why do you sing?"

"Those girls why called you Vento?"

"What gang are you?" -the others, shouting to me.

_/ Great, the others have never left me ._ _Ahh .. ah._ _... My head_ - I got to my head - _... ... it's like something inside my head trying to blow apart. Just likelast time, these headaches are getting worse. Uhhh ... _

"WHAAAAAA!" - I heard as someone yell in my mind, she was a woman. Images in my mind suddenly began to flow. Rain. ... a forest on a mountain ... a bloody hand, a man, a tall man with dark brown hair...lying on his belly ... all around the earth ... all full of blood ... a woman, with bright blue hair and dark blue eyes, and she...she screaming, running, ...and then lying on the ground ... the blood is on her lips and cheeks, ... a tear falls for her eyes... a younger woman with red hair ... .. . and an older man with brown hair ... they're fighting ... .. and ... and ...a-a man with white hair ... and a creepy smile ... I ... I ... . I am afraid ... for him...

* * *

-Normal pow-

"Ahh ... ahh .. umh .." - Raimundo was moaning and then fell to his knees and clutched his head. He was breathing very hard and the tears poured from his eyes. Others may have already noticed this and stopped screamingand then ran Rai.

"Hey, Rai. What's wrong?" Rai? " - Kimiko asked nervously. The dragon wind got up and tried to go away, but suddenly his eyeswidened ... and then he screamed and collapsed. Clay had just caught him before he fell to the ground. The others quickly ran overbeside him. They saw the still wet tears on his face. Then the monks had already boarded the 40-meter Dojo.

* * *

-Church-

Master Fung, smiling as he looked back to his disciples, but his smile vanished when he saw the unconscious Raimundo on Clay's shoulder. Fung rushed to check the wind dragon. The young wudai warrior was pale and breathing hard, and he could see the tears dried on his cheeks. When he touched the boy's forehead he felt that he was hot like the was nothing to hesitate, he picked up Rai wedding style and ran towards the wing of the hospital church. When he entered, laid the boy on a bed and asked Guyut **_(/ doctor /)_** to check him and then he left the room to find out from the other dragons what happened to the wind warrior.

* * *

-15 Minutes later-

The wind dragon lay. He wore robes of his training. Raimundo opened his eyes andlooked around, saw that he is ailing. The first time he didn't understand how he was here, but then he remembered all, and tears began to flow from his eyes again. He got up and went to find friends and explain to them what happened. As he walked he heard Omi's voice from the meditation hall. He just wanted to go, when he heard what the others are talking about ..

"I can not believe that this stupid Raimundo fun with us!" - Omi said and continued:

"We searched all over Rio, and he sang with his little buddies!" - andeven more so:

"I do not trust him! Master Fung was take a mistake to recover him from the church! I wish he would disappear out of here! "

"OMI! You should not say such things about him!"

"Yes, Omi! Maybe Rai irresponsible and an idiot, but you shouldn't talk about him like that!"

"But even for 5 minutes, you also have said they are!"

The children continued to quarrel, not knowing that Raimundo had heard every word. The tears poured from his eyes. He wrinkled his brow, and he ran towards his room. When he was inside, grabbed a backpack and began packing his belongings into it and then changed into his street clothes.**_(/ Black and white coach shoes, black jeans and T-shirt and a dark blue hoodie /.)_**

After he finished packing, he threw the bag on his back, put it up on his hood, and ran out nevertheless, he can't saw that a black eagle watching him.

of the temple,

-Somewhere-

A man sat on his throne, his long white hair hanging down on either side of the chair . Black eagle on a thread through the open window and whispered something in his ear causing the man smiled. "Now is the time. You are mine, Seichi Miyagusuku." - He said, and suddenly he opened his crimson eyes.

To be continued ...

* * *

Kitsu: I hope you are satisfied. You can watch the video about Raimundo's vision in the youtube. The link is in my account.


	6. Aido

Kitsu: Sorry for the delay! Very, very sorry ... Anyway, it still does not start when Haruka doesn't annoy me.

Haruka: HEY!

Kitsu: Let's start.

_/thought/_

"talking"

**(/ authors note /)**_  
_

* * *

In the prewiew chapter

The children continued to quarrel, not knowing that Raimundo had heard every word. The tears poured from his eyes. He wrinkled his brow, and he ran towards his room. When he was inside, grabbed a backpack and began packing his belongings into it and then changed into his street clothes. **_(/ Black and white coach shoes, black jeans and T-shirt and a dark blue hoodie /.)_**

After he finished packing, he threw the bag on his back, put it up on his hood, and ran out of the temple, nevertheless, he can't saw that a black eagle watching him.

* * *

-Somewhere-

A man sat on his throne, his long white hair hanging down on either side of the chair . Black eagle on a thread through the open window and whispered something in his ear causing the man smiled. "Now is the time. You are mine, Seichi Miyagusuku." - He said, and suddenly he opened his crimson eyes.

To be continued ...

* * *

6. chapter. [Aido]

-Normal pow-

Raimundo ran to his legs as he could, the tears still flowing from his eyes. He ran, when suddenly a voice spoke and said:

"Are you escapeing?" - Rai suddenly turned around and looked, but did not see anyone.

"Who are you? Where are you hiding! "- the boy had heard that someone or something is moving behind the bushes. He turned and saw a dark dressed figure coming out of the shadows.

I'm Aido. You shouldn't be afraid of me. I don't want to hurt you. "-"the man said. He has short blue hair and blue eyes.

"And ... and why should I believe you?" - Raimundo said. He's still a littleweak in a lot of running and crying. The man just smiled and then said this:

"Because I can give you what you really want. "

"Still, how could you? You know nothing about me! "- Rai said angrily.

"I know a lot more about you than you think."

"What?"

"The fact that you are afraid. The fact that you feel betrayed by your friends."

"..."

"I also know that you never trust anyone, because everyone betray you , that you're afraid to show your true Self, and therefore more of a fool you are hiding behind a mask. The fact that you never knew your real parents, that you bred an orphanage that the peoples deceived, exploited and hurt you. That who you loved best, and they died before your eyes. That you're actually very smart, talented, strong and sensible. I know you hate , that one moment of weakness because of your friends despise, and do not respect you. I know that you can go no further. I know , that you want to know your own story. Even ... I also know that the medal round your neck, the only memories ofyour family, and I know that it has recently begun to appear in the visions in your mind. "

"..."

"What do you say? Come with me and you'll know everything about your past, your origin. In addition, if you join me in a new home will be for you. "

- Aido said, while stretched out his hand to Raimundo.

"Okay ..." - Rai said while he grabbed Aido's hand.

"Come on. Hold on to me."

"Why?"

"You'll see." - Aido said while grabbing Raimundo narrow hips andhugged him, making him groan a bit and blushed. Aido smiled inresponse. _/ What a beautiful and desirable boy. Wonder that I haven't threw him by myself. / _

"Listen." - Aido murmured a slightly hoarse voice, to half-lidded eyes Raimundo, from which he trembled and blushed even more.

Suddenly, a dark fog began to envelop them, however, a moment later it vanished, but the two boy disappeared.

To be continued ...

* * *

Kitsu: I hope you liked it. Now, that's all because I'm lazy to write andbecause I must get ready for my exams! Hello!

Haruka: What? That's all! Push your butt back and finish the chapter!

Kitsu: I had already finished. And by the way you should not be prepared for the exams?

Haruka:?

Kitsu: 3,2,1...

Haruka: AHHHHH! The exams! * runs out of room *

Kitsu: I'll go. Goodbye! * leave the room *

Kyo (Kitsu's lil kitten) : Miauuu!


End file.
